Live Evil, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 50 | miniseries = Live Evil | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | colorist = Davide Mastrolonardo | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2263 | stardate = 2263.27 | altcover = | altcaption = Subscription Photo Cover }} "Live Evil, Part 1" is the 50th issue of IDW Publishing's 2015 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This was the first part of Live Evil story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary Though the crew of the has acclimated well to their extended stay in deep space, their mission is bound to encounter dangerous and unknown phenomena such as ion storm. The bridge is at red alert but given the unpredictable nature of such storms, the sensors cannot accurately pinpoint where they are relative to the storm's centre or how wide the storm is. 0718 soon reports however that the Enterprise is emerging. notes however that they have somehow been thrown across the quadrant and into the Ceti Alpha system. As and discuss the unusual effects of the storm, detects a transmission from the fifth planet. A hysteric woman appears on the viewscreen begging for mercy. Ceti Alpha V is too baerren for the colonists to properly pay the imperial taxes. Eager for answers, Kirk beams down with Uhura, and . Upon arrival, they are greeted by the colony's leader, . s are out in seconds as Kirk calls for reinforcements but Khan's words give the away team pause as he refers to Spock as captain. In orbit, communications with the away team are being jammed before an unknown starship decloaks off the starboard bow. The flagship of the Terran Empire, the ICC-1701. Both ships open frequencies with Captain ordering a boarding party to seize the enemy craft. shields prove inferior to their Terran counterparts as is easily able to lead a squad aboard that takes the bridge in seconds. With that taken care of, Spock orders to target the Augment colony below and commence orbital bombardment. On the surface, the phaser bolts reduce the colony to a flaming ruin. Khan directs what few survivors he can to run before he seizes Kirk. Believing this to be a Terran trick, he hoists up the man and asks for a reason he should spare him. On Arronia II, speaks to a shrouded figure eventually asking how he survived his first officer's plot. The figure has friends in low places but that is irrelevant. He is believed dead which gives an advantage in his gambit to regain control of the Enterprise. Log entries ;Captain's log, Stardate 2263.27. : It's been smooth sailing since our departure from Banks-216. All ship systems are running at optimal levels. Crew morale is high. But it wouldn't be deep space exploration if the seas didn't occasionally get rough. References Characters Regulars : • • • • • • • • • • • Others :0718 • • unnamed[[unnamed USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel| USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel]] • • Khan Noonien Singh Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Ceti Alpha V (Ceti Alpha star system, Mutara sector, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) • Arronia II Banks 216 Races and cultures :Human • Augment • (Augment) • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Terran Empire • Imperial Starfleet Other references :alien • alternate reality • anatomy • astrophysics • atmosphere • bridge • captain • captain's log • chief engineer • chief medical officer • clothing • command chair • command division • commander • commanding officer • communications • communnicator • communications officer • computer • conn • death • doctor • energy • engineer • ensign • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] • first officer • five-year mission • helm • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • medical practitioner • medicine • mister • molecule • navigator • navigation • officer • phaser • (Kelvin timeline) • phaser pistol • pistol • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • operations division • science officer • spacecraft • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • starship • tactical officer • technology • time • title • type-2 phaser • uniform • universe • warp drive • weapon • weapons officer • year Appendices Chronology ;earlier in the year 2263 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise leaves Banks-216. (before the issue) Features * Continuing voyages in a four-color frontier- by Joseph F. Berenato * Top 50 alien species- Annotations by Mike Johnson * Star Trek'' Comics: An Oral History'''- Sarah Gaydos's interview with Scott Dunbier and Mike Johnson * '''The Stellar Artists of ''Star Trek- Questions for several of the cover artists. Images H. Mudd mu ar.jpg| Khan_mu_ar.jpg| Cover gallery IDW_TOS_50.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 50 sub.jpg|Photo Cover Variant IDW_TOS_50_RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover by Rachael Stott IDW_TOS_50_sketch.jpg|Blank Sketch Cover Connections (IDW series) | before = #49: Deity, Part 2 }} | after = #51: Live Evil, Part 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics